True Love Renewed
by Tarribabe
Summary: The gang moves on to life outside of Capeside, but what happens when the past catches up with Joey?***COMPLETE***
1. A New Life

True Love Renewed

Chapter One: A New Life

TO: Dleery

FROM: Jpotter

Subject: New school, new life

September 10, 2001 12:00pm

Hey Dawson, how are you? Seeing as how you have been at your "new" school for three months now, you are probably starting to forget your OLD life and everything about it, but I am only just beginning to learn about everything that goes along with my new life. My first week at Worthington has been very different from what I expected it to be. Now don't get me wrong….I absolutely love it here and I am glad that you talked me into taking the money you offered. I can never thank you enough for that. For the third time in the past three years you have unselfishly made my dreams come true. I only wish there was some way I could pay you back for everything you have given me. If it weren't for the very noticeable lack of Pacey by my side I would be the happiest women in the world right now. I know that it has been three months and I still haven't heard a single word from him, but my heart is still holding out the hope that he will come back for me. I guess I'm just a sucker for heartbreak. Anyway, I have to get to my next class so I should get going. Hope I hear from you soon.

All my love, 

Joey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he read the email from Joey, Dawson couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to her. Well, he wasn't lying exactly. He was just withholding information. Not only did Dawson hear from Pacey regularly, but he knew exactly where Pacey was this very moment. After his original phone call, made to apologize to Dawson, Pacey had continued to call, email and send post cards to Dawson from every port he had stopped in over the summer. In fact, not a day has gone by since Pacey returned from his trip to paradise that Dawson hadn't heard from him in some way. Having traveled to the Keys by water, Pacey was now journeying back to Capeside on land, making various stops in different cities on his way. When Dawson went back to Capeside to visit during his brief break between the summer program and the start of his fall semester he had driven to Florida to deliver the Witter Wagoneer and then had flown back to Los Angeles from there after a short visit with his male best friend. Things were definitely getting back to normal in the friendship between the two men. 

As Dawson left his dorm room on his way to his first class of the day he reflected upon his decision to agree not to tell Joey anything about Pacey's whereabouts. Pacey had already made arrangements with Doug to have him give Joey updates on Pacey's well being. Dawson had only agreed not to say anything for the simply fact that he did not want Joey to feel even worse when she found out that Pacey had chosen to stay in touch with Dawson and not her. Besides, how was Joey ever going to move on with her life if she kept holding onto the idea of reuniting with Pacey? Dawson also realized that he had his own motives for keeping the information from Joey. As much as he hated to admit it, especially with all of the miles between them, Dawson was still holding out the hope that when all was said and done Joey would realize that she was really in love with him and come back to him. It was a stupid thought, but still, it was something to hold on to. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey D-man, how goes the quest for film knowledge? How is the college life treating you now that real classes have started? As you can see from the picture of the beautiful "City of Brotherly Love" on the front of this postcard I am getting closer to home every day. Sometimes I think to myself, maybe I won't go home after all. I mean other than Deputy Doug, is there anything in Capeside that I really miss? I mean all of my friends escaped from the quaint little town, why can't I? It's something that is seriously worth considering, don't you agree? Well, I have to hit the road again so I better get this in the mail. Talk to you later. 

Pacey

When Pacey was finished writing the card he hesitated before putting the stamp in place and mailing it. What would be the harm in telling Dawson the truth? He trusted him enough to know that Dawson wouldn't say anything to Joey. Maybe he should be honest……at least to one person. But then he thought better of it and mailed the postcard. He would let Dawson in on his secret when it all became final. Because the truth was Pacey already knew that he wasn't returning to Capeside. Not yet anyway. And he knew exactly where he was going. Had a job lined up and everything. He just wasn't ready to share his secret yet.


	2. Uncertain Feelings

True Love Renewed

Chapter 2: Uncertain Feelings

To: Jpotter

From: Dwitter

Subject: Baby brother

September 12, 2001 1:00pm

Joey, 

Just wanted to let you know that the youngest of the Witter brood is still alive and well. He hasn't made it back to Capeside yet but I'm sure he will eventually. I'll let you know when I hear from him again. 

Doug

Pacey reread the letter before hitting the send button. He felt guilty about the delusion, but he simply didn't want Joey to know that it was him writing her the emails and not Doug. His brother knew about the ruse, of course, so that Joey wouldn't find out by saying something to Doug and getting a confused look in response, but other than the occasional white lie he had nothing to do with the letters. Pacey didn't know why he didn't just tell her the truth, other than the fact that he didn't want to ruin her future by placing himself back in her life. Still, it was nice to know that she wanted to know how he was doing, even after three months of no contact. None that she knew of anyway. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 25, 2001

TO: Jpotter

FROM: Dleery

Subject: No Thanks Needed

Hi Joey. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying your new surroundings. Your roommate sounds like a great person. I'm sure she's no AJ, but she'll do, right? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you have already thanked me for the money. You being at Worthington is thanks enough for me. I didn't make your dreams come true Joey, you did that on your own. I could have given you all the money in the world and it wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't been accepted to Worthington, and you did that on your own. I had nothing to do with that. As for your other dreams, I can't take credit for them either. In the first instance, I should be thanking you for waking me up to the dream that I didn't even know I had. I didn't realize my feelings for you until I faced the possibility of you leaving. And the third dream, I didn't make that come true, I just pushed you in the right direction. Well, my roommate is waiting for me to go to lunch so I better get going. I will write again soon. I miss you.

Lots of love, 

Dawson

Joey finished rereading the letter and turned off the computer. She was meeting Jen in a few minutes for an afternoon shopping trip so she had to dry her tears and add some make up to cover the tracks on her face. Sometimes she wished that life had never changed. Why had she been in such a hurry to leave Capeside? Everything she loved was in that small town. Well, actually when she thought about it, most of the people she cared about the most were gone now. But her sister and Dawson's parents and the baby were still there. And no matter where she ended up, Capeside would always be her home. 

Joey continued thinking about Capeside as she left campus and hurried to the coffee shop where she was supposed to meet Jen. It was still hard for her to believe that Jen was one of her best friends now. She remembered when Jen first moved in next door to Dawson and how she hated her at first sight. They had come a long way. 

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" asked a voice that Joey recognized the instant she heard it. She turned around to face Jen.

"I thought we were meeting at the coffee shop?" she asked. 

"I thought so too, until you walked right past without stopping. So answer me, what are you thinking about?"

"I was just musing about the start of our friendship, or lack thereof, when you arrived in Capeside. Here was this wonderful girl who I could have been friends with, but I hated you at first sight. Now look at us, we just spent the whole summer hanging out together and now we are shopping together in Boston. Don't you ever wonder about that?"

"There isn't really anything to wonder about. You hated me because Dawson liked me. Our mutual feelings for him are what always kept us from being friends. Now that we don't have to worry about that anymore, we don't have anything to fight about."

"Doesn't it seem silly though that after all that time fighting, neither of us are with Dawson? I mean, technically he could still come between us if we let him."

"Nah. Neither of us are looking to let him come between us now. Besides, only one of us could still have him, and I don't believe in fighting for lost causes."

The two girls walked the rest of the way to the shopping center in silence. Joey was pondering what Jen had just said. Was it true? Could Joey still have Dawson if she wanted him? And did she still want him?


	3. A Letter to Dawson

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made. 

True Love Renewed 

Chapter 3: A Letter to Dawson

September 30, 2001

Dear Dawson, 

I know that I usually call or send email, but for some reason writing an actual letter seemed more appropriate right now. Okay, so it's not really, but I was too scared to tell you this on the phone or by email. I know what kind of reaction I would get from you and I didn't want to face that reaction right away, so I am writing you this letter because it will be at least a week before you get it. That way I have that week to work up the courage to actually discuss this with you. 

You can probably tell that you are going to object to what I am doing, but I have to do it. I can't go on deceiving myself and pretending that I don't have these feelings anymore. They are still there and they won't go away. I don't know what I am going to do about them but I had to tell you before you find out from somebody else. 

I wish we were still in the same town. I miss climbing through your window to talk to you about my problems. I'm really happy to know that even after everything we went through last year, I can count on you to help me and let me lean on you. Maybe I should come out and visit you in LA sometime. You could show me around. Point out the houses of the rich and famous. What do you think? 

Anyway, from the postmark on the envelope you can see what I'm up to, and though you probably don't approve, this is something I have to do. Call me when you get this letter and I will give you all the details. I'll talk to you later. Take care.

Pacey

The letter didn't make any sense at all. What is Pacey talking about. And what is he doing in Boston?


	4. Old Enemies, New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made. 

Author's note: For those of you who are hoping for a Joey/Dawson reunion…..don't. This is a P/J fic, but I would like to let you know that I am already planning a second story that will include a J/D reunion, so please keep reading. Thank you. 

True Love Renewed

Chapter 4: Old Enemies, New Friends

October 15, 2001

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind completely?"

"No Dawson, I haven't lost my mind. Joey doesn't know I'm here and she's not going to find out."

"Oh and how are you going to keep it from her. Half of Capeside is in Boston now. If any of them see you they are going to tell Joey."

"Listen. The only place I go is to work and to the store. I know where Joey's dorm is, I know her class schedule, I know where she hangs out. I've done my research. She is not going to find out I'm here. It's a big city Dawson. I'm sure I can avoid five people in a city this big."

"Is there anything you don't know about Joeys life?"

"Yes. There is a lot I don't know. For instance, I don't know her roommates name, and I don't know when she started hanging out with Drue so much, and I don't know if she still cares about me. She hasn't gotten in touch with Doug in almost a month now. I mean is she just giving up on me that soon? Doesn't she care where I am anymore?"

"Pacey, it's been almost six months without a single word from you. Of course she's giving up. Did you expect her to wait for you forever?"

"I don't know what I expected man, I just didn't expect it to hurt this much when she finally did give up on me. And I certainly didn't expect to see her hanging out with Drue Valentine. What's that all about?"

"Oh yeah, that. It seems they became pretty good friends this summer. You know having to work together and all that. When she found out that he was going to be in Boston this year too, she continued hanging out with him."

"But she hates that guy!"

"Well, once upon a time she hated you too. Listen man, I gotta run, I have class in like 10 minutes. I'll email you later. Bye."

"Bye man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey hurried to get to the café on time. She was meeting Drue for lunch and she didn't want to be late. It was hard to explain her feelings for Drue. I mean, once upon a time she had slugged him for trying to kiss her, and now she was thinking that she wouldn't mind if tried to kiss her again. Maybe she would kiss him first. Drue had been a good friend to her. He was there to help pick up the pieces when Pacey left and Dawson had gone to school. Then he was there helping her get used to her new life in Boston. True, she had her other friends to help her too, but it was different with Drue. He had really changed since the days at Capeside High. You just never know about some people. All Drue needed was someone to believe that he could be a real human being. Joey slowed as she approached the café and watched as Drue ordered his lunch and the meal that he knew Joey always asked for. Drue spotted her and looked up with a smile. 

"Hello, Miss Potter, late as usual I see. No wonder my mother was always complaining about you."

"For your information, Mr. Valentine, I was never late for work. Not once."

"Yeah, like I would believe that."

"Believe whatever you want. Pacey was always the late one in our relationship. I guess it's just one of his traits that rubbed off on me. I'm trying to work on it though. At least I'm never late for class, just when it comes to meeting my friends. Jack and Tobey were left waiting for me for half an hour last night because I forgot that I was supposed to meet them for a movie."

"I'm surprised that they waited for you. I would have been gone by time you showed up."

"Well, that's not surprising. They're actually nice people."

"Hey, I'm a nice person. I just like to hide it so that when I do show that side of myself it seems extra special."

"Oh, I see."

The conversation between the two friends was interrupted by a third, familiar voice. Both looked up with a start as Jack's boyfriend Tobey made his way to their table. 

"Sorry to interrupt what seems to be an intimate lunch, but Joey, we have to get to class."

"Oh yeah, Intro to Lit here we come. I'll talk to you later Drue."

"Yeah, I'll call you later. See you later Tobey."

As Joey walked back to campus with Tobey she thought about her lunch with Drue. They had been having such a good time talking that she hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. She wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but she did know that she wanted it to continue. 


	5. Halloween Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made. 

True Love Renewed

Chapter 5: Halloween Letters

To: Jpotter

From: Dleery

Subject: Great news

October 31, 2001 3:30pm

Hey, Joey, how are you? Guess what? I actually have a date tonight. You know that girl I've been telling you about all summer? Cassie? Well her and her boyfriend broke up last month and today she asked me out on a date. I wasn't going to ask her because I wanted to give her time to get over the breakup so I was totally shocked when she asked me. We are going to go to dinner and then to see a movie. Anyway, how is everything going out your way. I got an email from Jen and she says that you and Mr. Valentine have been spending a lot of time together lately. You are even inviting him to group activities. So what's going on between the two of you? Are you a couple? Don't keep me in the dark, give me details. Well, I should go get ready. I'll write tomorrow to tell you all about tonight. 

All my love, 

Dawson

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Dleery

From: Jpotter

Subject: Just friends

October 31, 2001 8:30pm

Dawson, 

I can't believe it is Halloween already. It seems like the semester just started yesterday. To answer your question, no Drue and I are not a couple, just friends. Although lately I have been thinking that more might be possible. We are going to a party tonight, another one of those group activities that you mentioned. Jen is dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood. Tobey is going to be her grandmother and Jack is going to be the Big Bad Wolf. Pretty cute don't you think? Drue and I are going as Bonnie and Clyde. It should be fun. I hope your big date goes well. I can't wait to read the details. Well, I'm going to go get ready for the party. I'll talk to you later. 

Love always, 

Joey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Dleery

From: Pwitter

Subject: New Job

October 31, 2001 8:45pm

Hey D-man, how are you? I am doing pretty well. You'll never believe what happened to me today. I got a new job. I am now the official errand boy of the Dean of Admissions at Worthington. I ran into him at a store this afternoon and he told me that he really enjoyed his trip this summer and that I had done an excellent job and asked if I would be interested in another job he had to offer. I know that you probably think that I am crazy considering that this is where Joey goes to school, but as long as I'm careful it shouldn't be a problem. I know her schedule and I will be spending most of my time in the Dean's office anyway. Now there is a phrase I never thought I would say, pretty weird. Anyway, I am going to get going, I have a costume party to get ready for. I'm dressing up as Deputy Doug. Should be fun. Gotta run. 

Pacey


	6. Party Time

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made. 

True Love Renewed

Chapter 6: Party Time

Joey couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Drue. It had been his idea to rent the Bonnie and Clyde costumes together and she had to admit that they did make a striking couple in them. The dress was a bit short for her taste, but from the look in Drue's eyes she could tell that he liked how she looked in it and for some reason that made her feel good. She had walked to the party with Jen and had discussed her feelings for Drue. Jen had told her that all of her friends were glad that she was happy again and that they supported any relationship that Joey chose to have…..even if it was with Drue. Still, Joey couldn't help but think that maybe Pacey would come back for her yet. She knew that she should get over him, but she couldn't help how she felt. Why had he left without telling her where he was going, and why hadn't he contacted her since the beginning of last summer? Why was he hiding from her? 

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" asked Drue as the song they were dancing to ended. 

"Oh I was just thinking about how much fun I'm having with you. And how hot it is in here."

"Well, why don't we go get some fresh air?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two walked outside, unaware of the fact that they were being watched. They walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the city in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally Drue broke the silence with a question. "Hey Joey, do you remember that time we got locked in the storeroom together and I tried to kiss you?" 

"Yes, I do recall you locking us in together."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, do you think that if I kissed you again, you could promise not to hit me this time?"

"Yes, I think I could do that."

"Good."

With that Drue took Joey into his arms, pulled her to him, and ever so gently placed a light kiss on her waiting lips. The couple pulled back and looked at each other shyly before moving in for a second, more passionate kiss. Joey couldn't believe how good it felt to be in Drue's arms. She couldn't believe that this was the same boy who had made her life so miserable last year and whom she had hated so much. The two stayed out there kissing for what seemed like eternity to the brown haired, blue eyed young man in the police uniform who was watching them from inside the party.


	7. A New Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 7: A New Love??

November 1, 2001

In sunny California Dawson Leery was sitting at his computer trying to have two separate conversations at the same time. It was getting pretty difficult considering that one slip up could cost the two people he was talking to some pretty tough times. 

****

Jpotter: dawson, you will never believe what happened last night.

****

Dleery: oh yeah, something good or something bad?

****

Jpotter: I haven't decided that yet. Drue kissed me. And I kissed him back. It was so weird.

****

Dleery: so you two are a couple now?

****

Jpotter: I don't know yet. We didn't really talk about that. 

****

Dleery: I see. Well what do you want?

****

Jpotter: I don't know. I mean I like him and I have fun with him…

****

Dleery: but?

****

Jpotter: but, he's not pacey. I mean, am I crazy to still be thinking about him at all?

****

Dleery: no, you're not crazy. You were in love with him and it's taking time to get over him. That's all. Don't worry, it will happen soon.

****

Jpotter: I know, but it's like my heart knows that he will be back and it wants to wait for him.

****

Dleery: joey, you have to get over him. He's not coming back.

****

Jpotter: I know, but I miss him. I miss looking into his eyes and knowing without words what he's thinking. Even when he wanted to hide something, it was his eyes that gave him away. 

****

Dleery: I know. Just give it time. I hate to have to do this, but I have to run. I'll talk to you later. I miss you. Bye.

****

Jpotter: I miss you too. Talk to you later. bye.

****

Dleery has signed off

****

Pwitter: have I ever mentioned how much Halloween sucks? After thanksgiving it is my least favorite holiday.

****

Dleery: oh yeah? And why is that?

****

Pwitter: well you know that great party I was going to last night? 

****

Dleery: yeah, what's wrong? Not as good as you thought it would be? 

****

Pwitter: no it was great. Until I had the pleasure of watching joey making out with drue valentine on the balcony. 

****

Dleery: you were at the same party as joey?

****

Pwitter: yes I was.

****

Dleery: did she see you? 

****

Pwitter: no, I left before she came back inside.

****

Dleery: oh.

****

Pwitter: that's all you can say?

****

Dleery: what computer are you using right now.

****

Pwitter: I'm in the lab at Worthington, why?

****

Dleery: what if joey is there. 

****

Pwitter: no, she's in class right now. 

****

Dleery: no, her class was cancelled.

****

Pwitter: what? I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later. 

****

Dleery: yeah, later. 

****

Pwitter has signed off

Joey signed off the computer and gathered her stuff to walk back to her dorm room. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night. She walked up to the elevator just as it was getting ready to close. She could see that there was somebody standing in it so she stuck her hand between the doors as she asked, "Could you hold the elevator please? Didn't you see me coming?" She looked up to get a glance at the jerk who was going to take the elevator and leave without her and found herself staring into the blue eyes that she used to be able to read so well.

"Pacey?"

"Hello, Jo."


	8. Facing the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 8:Facing the Past

Joey stepped onto the elevator and waited in silence for the door to close. Pacey just watched her without saying anything. He had been watching her for the past two months, but this was the closest he had been to her since he had last spoken to her the night before graduation. He felt the his heart breaking all over again when he saw the sadness in her eyes. 

"What are you doing here Pacey?"

"Well, Potter, I'm standing in an elevator waiting to get back to the first floor."

"I mean, what are you doing in Boston? At Worthington?"

"I work here, for the Dean. Seems he's taken a liking to yours truly."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about mid-September."

"And you didn't let me know? Doug didn't even tell me? He's been sending me emails and they all say the same thing. 'Pacey's getting into the usual trouble.' Was it your idea to have him lie to me?"

"Doug, I mean the letters didn't say that I was getting into trouble in Capeside now did they?"

"What do you mean 'Doug, I mean the letters?' You wrote the letters didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So who else has been lying to me all this time? Do Jen and Jack know that you are here?"

"NO! I couldn't risk them telling you."

"So nobody else knows?"

Pacey hesitated before answering with a quiet "No."

"Well, everyone is going to want to see you when they find out. Why don't you come to the café on main street around 7:00? I'll tell everyone what is going on before you get there if you want to come."

"I'll be there Jo."

"Ok."

"And Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

At this moment the elevator doors opened and Joey walked off and away from Pacey without another word. Pacey felt more alone than he had ever felt before standing there watching her walk away from him. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Jlindley, Jmcphee, Tsmith, Dvalentine

From: Jpotter

Subject: Important dinner

November 1, 2001 2:30pm

Hey all, I need you to meet me at the café on Main Street at 6:00. Don't ask me why, I'll explain when we all get there. Talk to you later. 

Joey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen, Jack and Tobey all arrived at the café at 5:50. Drue followed momentarily. The three were surprised to see that Joey was not with him. 

"Where's Jo?" asked Jen. 

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her all day. Just got the email like all of you."

This surprised the other three who felt sure that they were all called together so that Joey and Drue could announce that they were officially a couple now. 

"So what is this meeting all about?" asked Jack.

"Don't know that either. I guess we'll just have to wait for Joey to get here," said Drue. 

"Looks like we won't have to wait long," chimed Tobey, "here she comes."

Joey walked up to the table and looked at her friends. She had gotten the feeling from the hesitation before Pacey answered her last question that someone else knew that he was in Boston, but she didn't know which one of her friends could be lying to her. 

"Hey Jo, what's up? Why did you ask all of us to come here tonight?" asked Jack. 

"Well, I ran into someone today that I thought all of you would be happy to see, so they are meeting us here at 7:00."

"So why are we all here at 6?" asked Drue, who was beginning to get a bad feeling about all of this. 

"Because I figured we might want to talk about it first," replied Joey.

Jen was the first to speak after this, since none of them quite understood what Joey was talking about. Why would they want to talk about it first. She probably just ran into AJ or something. No big deal. "Joey, who are we going to see at 7:00?"

"Pacey."

All four of her friends replied in unison, "Pacey is in Boston?" Joey knew without a doubt that none of them had known that Pacey was in town. So why did she still feel like Pacey was lying to her? Joey was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to see that Drue's face had fallen as he realized that he had probably just lost Joey before he even really had her. 


	9. Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 9: Friends Reunited

Pacey walked into the café at precisely 7:00. Drue took note of the time and turned to Joey. "I see what you mean Jo, Pacey is always late." Joey responded to Drue's comment with a scathing look. 

"Hey guys, how is everyone doing? How's school?" questioned Pacey. 

Everyone but Joey and Drue started talking at once. Jen and Jack started filling him in on life at Boston Bay University and life with Grams in a new city. "She absolutely loves it here. I live in the dorm since it was really hard to find a two bedroom apartment close to campus, but still, it's just nice knowing that she is only a short walk away. We all have dinner with her on Friday nights. You should come this week," Jen told him. 

"Maybe I will, if it's okay with her and everyone else."

"I don't see why it would be a problem," said Jack and everyone else nodded in agreement. 

Since Joey was being extremely quiet Tobey had to fill Pacey in on life at Worthington. Not that Pacey needed filling in, between his job with the Dean and watching Joey. 

Jen eventually turned the topic of conversation to Pacey's summer in paradise. "What was it like? Where did you go? What did you do when you got back, before coming to Boston?"

"Well, I…"Pacey started to answer, but was quickly interrupted by Joey.

"You know, I've got a test tomorrow that I need to study for so I better get going. Drue, will you please walk me back to my room? I guess I'll see you on Friday Pacey. Bye everyone."

Joey and Drue got up to leave and Pacey felt the sharp pain in his heart that he knew he was going to have to get used to now that everyone knew he was in Boston. He felt that pain again when he noticed that Joey and Drue were walking away holding hands. Pacey felt like going back to his apartment and wallowing in his grief but he knew that would be rude. Instead he sat in the café until almost midnight, drinking coffee and sharing stories with Jen, Jack and Tobey. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 9, 2001

"Hey Potter, wait up. I thought that now that everyone knows that I'm here and I've been included in all the group activities, we were actually going to talk to each other when we ran into each other on campus."

"I'm sorry Pacey, I didn't see you."

"You haven't seen me at all in the past eight days? I find that hard to believe Jo."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just have other things on my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Drue for lunch. I'll see you tonight at Grams'"

"Yeah, see you there."

Pacey watched Joey rush to meet Drue. Last night, when they all met to go see a movie, the two had announced that they were now a couple. Pacey had congratulated them along with everybody else, but his heart was aching the entire time. This was what he wanted wasn't it? For Joey to move on with her life? So why was it so damn hard to see her moving on with Drue? He knew that it wasn't just the fact that it was Drue. After spending almost every day hanging out with the gang, he realized that Drue really had changed for the better, probably because of Joey's influence, and he really did care for Joey deeply. Still, why did Joey act so friendly toward Pacey when the group was around, but ignore him completely when she was alone. Pacey knew that she had seen him today. Just as he knew that she had seen him every day since that fateful day in the elevator. Pacey took his breaks from work at exactly the right times to be hanging outside of Joey's classes when they were over. He knew that what he was doing was bordering on stalking, but he just wanted to talk to her. He needed to make her understand what he had done. Pacey finally headed back to work, feeling like he had lost Joey forever. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drue would have preferred not hanging out with the group when Pacey was around, but he knew that Joey enjoyed the time they spent with the others. He also knew that Joey was going out of her way to keep a distance between herself and Pacey. Drue couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. He knew that he was getting jealous, but he couldn't help it. Joey was so beautiful and he stand the thought of losing her now that he finally had her. He knew that other guys stared at her everywhere she went, but somehow this was different. He knew that she wasn't interested in any of those guys, but Pacey, he was the love of her life. How long would she go on being just friends with him? Drue knew how hard it was for Joey to get over Pacey's leaving, in fact he didn't believe Joey was truly over it, even now that Pacey was back in her life. Drue couldn't stand not knowing how long his relationship with Joey was going to last. He needed to know that he didn't have to worry about losing her to Pacey, but he knew that he was going to have to keep worrying, because if Dawson could lose Joey to Pacey, then Drue didn't have a chance in hell of keeping her. 


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

November 19, 2001

"Hi Bodie, is Bess around?"

"Sure Joey, I'll get her. We can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

There was a short time of silence on the phone as Joey waited for her sister to come talk to her.

"Hey, sis, how is school going?"

"Great. There's not much time left before finals. I should do pretty well in all of my classes though."

"That's great. So, I guess you are calling about the arrangements for the break, huh?"

"Yeah. Drue, Jen, Jack, Grams and I will be on the 4:15 train. We were hoping Bodie could pick us up at the station."

"Sure, that's not a problem."

"Ok, and are you sure there is enough room for everybody at the B&B?"

"Yeah, you know we aren't very busy around the holidays. Jen and Grams are going to be in a room together, Jack will have his own room or he can share a room with Drue, it's up to them. And do you know if Pacey is staying here or is he staying at Doug's?"

"I don't know. I thought he was staying in Boston for Thanksgiving?"

"He was, but Gale told Bodie that he decided to come home to see Dawson again."

"See Dawson again?"

"Yeah, they haven't seen each other since Dawson drove the car down to Florida for Pacey." Joey was shocked by this, she had no idea that Dawson and Pacey had even spoken to each other since Pacey had left Capeside last summer. 

"Do they talk a lot?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. According to Gale they have been keeping in touch since right before Dawson left for California. Phone calls, letters, postcards, email, any way they could. Dawson even has pictures of all the places Pacey saw this summer and on his trip back to Boston."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm gonna get going. I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow. Kiss Alex for me."

"I will, and be careful Jo."

"Ok, I love you Bess."

"I love you too."

Joey hung up the phone and looked around her dorm room. She had to pack for her trip home but her mind wasn't on the task. All she could think about was what her sister had just told her. Dawson and Pacey had been keeping in touch all summer and all semester? She finally understood the pause before Pacey had answered her that day in the elevator. No, none of her friends in Boston knew that he was here, but the one in California knew. She couldn't believe that Dawson had known all this time. He had lied to her all summer. When she was wondering where Pacey was and if he was alright, Dawson had known and hadn't told her. Why? Well one thing was for sure…Joey was going to find out. When she got back to Capeside the first thing she was going to do was to confront Dawson. And then she had to have a talk with Pacey. It was time. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 20, 2001

6:30 pm

Dawson's bedroom

Dawson looked up as he heard the knock on his bedroom door. He knew it was Joey, he had seen her row up to the dock and tie the boat up before walking up to the house. He had also heard talking to his mother about how big the baby had gotten while we were all away at school. Dawson nervously got up to open the door. He knew that she must have an important reason for being at his house this soon after getting home. The whole group was supposed to meet for a vacation movie night at 10:30 and he wasn't expecting her until then. 

"Jo, what are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming over later with Drue?"

"I need to talk to you Dawson. It's really important."

"Okay, shoot."

"When were you planning on telling me the truth? Or were you going to keep it to yourself forever? If I hadn't run into Pacey on the elevator that day would you ever have told me that he was in Boston?"

"Joey, I don't…"

Joey cut off his feeble attempt at continuing to lie to her, "Don't lie to me Dawson, I know that you knew the whole time. Your mom told Bessie that you had been keeping in touch with Pacey since he left and that you always knew where he was, so why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you just waited for me to find out on my own. You waited for me to find out that the two people who mean the most to me have both spent the past few months lying to me. I thought you and I were finally getting our friendship back on track, but then I find out that you can't be honest with me."

"Joey, let me explain. Pacey and I were trying to get our friendship back on track too. He asked me not to tell you and I couldn't betray his trust."

"So you lied to me."

"Joey…"

"Don't Dawson. Don't try to rationalize your way out of this. You lied to me. You can't change that. I guess our friendship isn't as good as I thought it was."

"Joey, do you remember the time you lied to me about my mother having an affair? I forgave you for that."

"I know you did Dawson, but I also remember that you stopped speaking to me for a while first, so just give me time to process this before you ask me to forgive and forget."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Dawson. I'll see you later. Oh, and Pacey? Will you please get out of the closet and come with me? I need to talk to you too."

The closet door slowly opened and Pacey walked out with an amused look on his face. "How does she do that?" he asked with a grin. 

"Gale told me you were up here. Now come on."

With that Dawson's two best friends walked out of his bedroom and out of his house. Dawson knew that his friendship with Pacey was intact for the first time in over a year, but he had no idea where his relationship with Joey stood. He could only hope that she would forgive him for his part in Pacey's deception. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacey and Joey walked for a little while before either of them said anything. When they finally stopped they found themselves at the dock where Joey had told him it was over for the first time. Pacey thought about that night and shuddered. That was the worst night of his life. He had lost his best friend and the woman he loved all in the same hour. When Joey had come to the boat and asked to go with him because she loved him he thought he was dreaming. Now looking back on how happy she had made him, he couldn't believe that he had given that up. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to walk away from her. 

Joey broke the silence with a quiet question, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about last time we were here together."

"That was quite a night wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure was. Who would have thought back then that everything would have turned out this way?"

"Certainly not me."

"So what are you thinking about Potter?"

"Prom."

"Ah, another of those nights I'd like to forget."

"You broke my heart that night Pacey. I loved you so much and I didn't think anything could be worse than how I felt that night. But then you left Capeside without telling anyone. You didn't even have the decency to give me a proper goodbye. And I had to go through another broken heart, one that I never got over. Even now I'm not over it. Then when I was finally getting my life back together and moving on there you were. Standing in that elevator looking at me like I was the last person on earth that you wanted to see, yet at the same time looking at me like I was the only person you wanted to see. And the heartbreak came back. Just like that."

"Jo, I'm sorry for all of that. Can't you see how sorry? I never meant to hurt you that way. I love you."

"I love you too Pacey. But I don't know if I can ever trust you again, and that is what I can't forgive you for. So I'm sorry too, but from now on all you will ever be is my friend. I can't let you be more than that."

With that said, Joey walked down the dock. Pacey watched her with tears in his eyes. He sat there for a while wondering if there was anything he could have done differently. Of course there was, he could have stayed in Capeside and not broken Joey's heart. Maybe if he had, his heart wouldn't be breaking now, every time he saw her. 


	11. Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 11: Finals

December 9, 2001

The rest of Thanksgiving break went by in a flash. Joey continued to hang out with the group without letting on that she was still extremely pissed at Dawson and Pacey, but refused to talk to either of them one on one. She knew that she would forgive them eventually, Dawson sooner than Pacey, but she wasn't ready to forgive yet. She went for long walks with Jen everyday and spent most of the rest of her time with Drue. Drue found it hard to believe that she spent so much of her time with him considering that both Dawson and Pacey were in Capeside, but he didn't question his good fortune. He wasn't sure how much longer his relationship with Joey was going to last so he just enjoyed it while he could. Joey and Jen were up to something because shortly after there first afternoon walk they ran up to Jack's room at the B&B and stayed locked up in there with Jack and Tobey for hours. After that they would sneak away and not tell anyone where they were going. Drue didn't worry about this too much. It gave him time to study for his finals. He had to admit that for the first time in his life he was worried about doing well in school. Now they were all back in Boston and Dawson was back in California and everyone was worried about actually taking there finals, which were scheduled to start the next day. Drue sat in his dorm room studying his history book since that was his first test of the week. Jack and Jen were at Grams' apartment studying for the Psychology final they had together, and Joey and Tobey were at the Worthington library studying for their Intro to Lit. final. After finals were over on Friday they were going to have their last dinner with Grams at her apartment and then on Saturday they were all traveling back to Capeside for the semester break. Grams and Jen were coming too, staying at the B&B, along with Jack (whose father had moved back to Providence for work), Drue (whose mother didn't want him at her apartment), and Pacey (who didn't want to stay with his parents or impose upon Doug again). So the Potter B&B was going to be full with Joey and her friends, which was just fine with Bessie and Bodie, who were letting everyone stay for free. Joey wasn't returning any of Dawson's phone calls or emails and he was afraid that she might never forgive him for lying to her about Pacey's whereabouts. 

Around midnight Joey and Tobey finally decided to call it a night. They got up from their table and walked to the front doors of the library. 

"I'll walk you to your dorm," said Tobey with a smile. 

"That's okay, it's in the opposite direction from yours. I can make it on my own. Don't worry."

"I'd just feel more comfortable knowing that you aren't walking alone this late at night."

"I'll walk with her," the familiar voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Pacey walk up from the sidewalk in front of the library.

"What are you doing around here at midnight?" asked Tobey. 

"Just taking a walk. But I'd be more than happy to escort Miss Potter to her dorm so that you don't have to go out of your way. If it's okay with her of course."

"It's okay with me. I'd be happy to have your company Pacey," said Joey, who was surprised to find that she actually meant what she was saying. 

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow before the test Jo. Have a good night, both of you." said Tobey, before turning and walking off in the direction of his dorm. 

Pacey turned to Joey and said, "So I guess now is when you tell me that you are perfectly capable of walking to your dorm by yourself and send on my way, huh?"

"No, I meant what I said Pace, I'd be happy to have your company."

"Okay."

The two walked to Joey's dorm in silence and stopped out front. They spent a few more in silence standing in front of the dorm. Neither of them seemed to want their time spent together to end. 

Finally Pacey looked up and said, "Well, your back here safe and sound so I should probably get going."

"Oh, okay."

"I guess I'll see you later." Pacey turned to start walking away. 

"Pacey?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"Do you want to come up to my room for a little while? My roommate is staying with her boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'd like that."

Pacey and Joey walked into the building and got on the elevator to go up to her room. When they reached her floor, Pacey let Joey walk ahead of him and watched as she walked to her door with more confidence than he was feeling at the moment. She opened the door, walked in and put her books on her desk, then she took off her coat and hung it in her closet. She took Pacey's coat from him and hung it on the back of her desk chair. 

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Okay."

Pacey sat down on Joey's bed while she sat on her roommates bed. They sat up for most of the night talking about old times. Joey told Pacey about the classes she was going to take next semester and Pacey told Joey that he was going to be taking a couple of classes at the Boston Community College starting in January. Both of them finally felt like they were on the way to becoming friends again. When Pacey left, around 4:00 am he was happier than he had been in a long time. Throughout the rest of the week everyone got together for dinner and then went their separate ways to study for their finals. They all went to take their tests every day and felt more and more relief as they each handed in one test after another. And each night when Joey was finished studying in the library, Pacey was there to walk her back to her dorm and then stayed for a little while catching up with Joey. On Friday night the group all ate dinner with Grams and then went home to pack. And on Saturday they all met at the train station to go home for a month. The only thing still bothering Pacey was that Joey and Drue were traveling together on the train. They were still a couple and even though he and Joey had started to become friends again, Joey and Drue continued to get closer. They were planning their Christmas together and Pacey was jealous because he was not going to be a part of it. 


	12. Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 12: Christmas Break

December 20, 2001

Joey looked up at Dawson's window and sighed. He had just gotten home this afternoon and she wanted to talk to him before the others all came up to greet him. She walked up to the front door and knocked quietly. She was beginning to think that no one had heard when Mitch suddenly opened the door. 

"Sorry it took so long Joey, we're trying to put Lily to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just stopped by to talk to Dawson. Is he around?"

"Sure, he's up in his room, go on up."

"Thanks Mr. Leery."

Joey walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Dawson's bedroom door. Everything was the same as it had always been but she felt different being here this time. Finally she knocked on the door.

"Come on in Pacey," Dawson called from his closet , where he was putting clothes away. 

Joey walked into the room and said, "Sorry to disappoint you but Pacey isn't back yet. His train comes in later tonight."

"Joey, I didn't expect to see you here yet. Especially not by yourself."  
"I know. I actually came over to apologize Dawson. I know that you only lied to me for Pacey's sake, and that you were doing the same thing I would have done in your situation and I'm sorry that I yelled at you and that I have been avoiding you for the past couple of weeks."

"Joey, I shouldn't have lied to you. No matter what the reason. I would think that the one thing that we had all learned from the events of the past year and a half is that lying doesn't help anything, but there we were, all lying to each other again. I'm sorry for lying to you Jo."

"Well, I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine."

"It's a deal."

The two best friends hugged and then Joey sat down on Dawson's bed to tell him about the events of the past three weeks while he finished unpacking. About half an hour later Jen, Jack, Tobey, Drue and Pacey showed up with a bag full of movies and games for the group to play. They all talked about how good Christmas was going to be. Everyone was going to be at the B&B, where Bodie was cooking Christmas dinner and then they were going to exchange their gifts. Of course the Leery's were going to have their annual party on Christmas Eve and everyone was going to be there for that too. It was going to be held at the restaurant this year. Around 1:30 they all got up and started their walk back to the B&B with promises to meet up with Dawson tomorrow. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 24, 2001

"Joey, what are you doing here so early? It's 8:00 in the morning."

"I know that Dawson, but we need your help with something."

"We?"

"Yeah, Jen, Jack and Tobey are here too."

"Where are Pacey and Drue?"

"Sleeping."

"Joey, what are you up to?"

"You'll see when you get down here."

And with that, Dawson was brought in on the secret the other four had been keeping since Thanksgiving. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25, 2001

"Merry Christmas everybody!" said Bodie as he brought the turkey he had just carved out to the table. Everybody responded with a joyful "Merry Christmas" and then sat down to eat the delicious dinner. After dinner they all moved to the living room where they exchanged Christmas gifts. Joey had gotten done a drawing of Dawson and Lily together and framed it for Mr. And Mrs. Leery and then had done a separate drawing of just Lily for Dawson. She had gotten matching posters for Jack and Tobey, and a CD for Jen. She got Bessie and Bodie some new towels and sheets for the B&B, and she got a new popular toy for Alexander. She gave Grams a new set of dishes for her apartment. For Drue she had gotten a sweater that he had been looking at for a couple of months and for Pacey she had done another drawing. This one was of the True Love, Pacey's old boat, sailing into the sunset. Drue in return had given her a sweater that she had wanted and Pacey had given her a necklace to match the bracelet of her mother's that she had worn to their anti-prom junior year. All in all it was a wonderful Christmas and Pacey took comfort in the fact that Joey and Drue spent their whole night at the B&B with everyone else. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 31, 2001

11:30 pm

The gang was all gathered at Tobey's house getting ready to ring in the new year. His parents had gone out of town to attend their own party, so they all had the house to themselves. Unlike most college students celebrating on New Year's Eve, they had no alcohol and instead of having a wild party were sitting around playing games and watching television. 

"Okay, Jen, what is your biggest regret?" asked Dawson.

"My biggest regret? Well, let's see, that would have to be when I used to fight with my mother all the time about coming to Capeside when I was younger. She always wanted me to come with her to visit Grams and Gramps and I never wanted to. Eventually she just stopped asking. Maybe if I hadn't fought with her so much I would have gotten to know Grams and Gramps better before I moved here."

Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes before Jen looked up and said, "Okay, Jack, same question."

"That's easy, my biggest regret is fighting with Andie in the car the day of the accident. If I hadn't been fighting with my sister my brother would still be alive today. Drue, same question."

"My biggest regret is causing so much trouble for all of you and for being such a jerk when I first came to Capeside."

"Well, you added color to our normally black and white lives," said Dawson. "In a way I think we all needed you here in Capeside. I mean think about it, if we didn't have you to try to outwit, Pacey and I would never have become friends again."

"Thank you for saying that Dawson, it means a lot to me," responded Drue. "Now, Joey, what is the biggest dream you ever had come true?"

"I got into Worthington. I spent all four years of high school wanting to go there and I actually got in. Tobey, we didn't get to hear your biggest regret."

"My biggest regret would have to be…being so mean to Jack when I first met him. I just stereotyped him before I ever got to know what he was really like." When Tobey finished his answer he and Jack shared a big smile. "Now Dawson, your biggest regret?"

"My biggest regret is how I acted when I found out about Joey and Pacey. I should have supported your relationship instead of fighting it and losing my two best friends for the summer. And with that being said, we come to Pacey and his biggest regret."

"My biggest regret…"

"Hey everybody it's just about midnight. Let's get ready," said Jen. And with that everybody got up and moved together to start the countdown. 

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Jack and Tobey shared their first kiss of the new year, along with Joey and Drue. Dawson and Jen hugged, then Jen quickly turned to Pacey for a hug as Joey moved on to give Dawson a kiss on the cheek. Jen was sharing a group hug with Jack and Tobey when Joey made her way to Pacey. Pacey moved in to hug Joey and while he had her in his arms he answered his question from the game… "leaving you behind last summer." Joey looked up at him with a tear in her eye before moving on to hug Jack and Tobey. She then walked back over to where Drue was standing and slipped her hand into his. The game from before the festivities was forgotten and the group quietly settled down to watch a movie. When the movie ended they all left to return to the B&B. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 13, 2002

The semester break was over. Everyone had done well in there first semester at their respective schools. Joey and Tobey had both made the Dean's List at Worthington and Jack, Jen and Drue had all come close at Boston Bay. Now it was time to head back to Boston and California and settle into the routine of going to classes and having dinner together with Grams every week. The only difference was that now Pacey was joining the others in their quest for academic excellence by starting his first semester at Boston Community College. They all took the train back to Boston together on Sunday and then spent the night in their respective dorm rooms preparing for the beginning of classes the next day. 


	13. Back to Boston

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 13: Back to Boston

January 14, 2002

The first day of classes was going by quickly for Joey, who was finding it very easy to get back in the habit of getting up to go to classes. She had a couple of art classes this semester that she thought she would really enjoy. At lunchtime she was on her way to meet Pacey for a quick bite before he headed off for his first college class. She couldn't help but wonder how he would make out. He was taking a psychology class and an English Lit class, since they had been his favorites in high school. She had a feeling that Miss Jacobs had a big part in Pacey's enjoying the latter so much. As she walked into the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Pacey she looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly his familiar voice spoke up from behind her. 

"It's about time you got here Potter. Do you want me to be late for my first day of school?"

"You late for class? Nah, that would never happen. You have way too much respect for the education system," she replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Jo. I'm telling you. I'm a changed man. I'm not the same Pacey Witter you dated in high school."

"So, Jack's gaydar is getting better."

"Ha ha. I am not gay Jo. In fact I would be more than willing to prove that to you right now if you would like."

"No thank you Pacey. I'll take your word for it."

"Your choice. I would take me up on the offer if I was you though. You might not get another chance."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Ok. Just remember, you were warned."

"I'll keep that in mind in case I ever start regretting my decision."

They sat down and each ordered a hamburger and a coke. As they ate Joey told Pacey about her morning classes and Pacey told Joey that he was worried about his first college experience. 

"You'll do fine Pacey. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Jo, that really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I better get going if I'm going to be on time. I'll see you later Potter. Thanks for the lunch."

With that, Pacey picked up his notebook and ran out of the restaurant on his way to his first class. Joey sat there and finished eating her lunch while thinking about how glad she was that she and Pacey were friends again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14, 2002

Happy Valentine's Day to me. I don't think so. How can I be happy knowing that she is out having a romantic dinner with him? I had already seen the flowers he had sent to her dorm room and now they were out eating at the nicest restaurant in Boston. Pacey got up and started getting ready to go to eat with Grams and Jen. The three of them had decided to eat together since the two couples had Valentines plans. While he walked to the apartment he thought about how this semester was going so far. He was doing well in his two classes, although he probably could do better. The others were all maintaining their standings from the previous semester. On Fridays, whoever was in town continued to have dinner together with Grams. These gatherings seemed to be getting smaller though. Joey was going home a lot of weekends. She said it was to help Bessie and Bodie with the B&B, but it amazed Pacey that every time she went home for a weekend either Jen or Jack and Tobey seemed to be going home that weekend too. Pacey could never go along because he had to get a second job in order to afford his classes and usually ended up working on the weekends. His only consolation was that Drue never went along with her either. That wasn't much of a consolation though because she spent almost all of her free time during the week with Drue. Pacey still got jealous every time he saw them together, but Joey was happy so he was trying to be happy for her. Pacey stopped at the store on his way and bought two bouquets of flowers. One for Grams and one for Jen. He then continued on his way to dinner. When he got to the apartment he knocked on the door and presented the first batch of flowers to Jen when she opened it. 

"For you beautiful."

"Thank you Pacey. What are those?"

"These are for Grams. No woman should face a flowerless Valentine's Day."

"Well thank you very much Pacey," said Grams as she entered the room. "I've made spaghetti for dinner. I hope that suits everyone."

"Sounds great to me," said a very enthusiastic Pacey. "I'm really glad I'm getting to spend tonight with the two loveliest women in Boston."

"Well aren't you just being the sweet one tonight. What's gotten into you?" asked Jen.

"Nothing. Just telling the truth."

At that moment Grams came back into the room to announce that dinner was ready. The three of them moved to the dining area and sat down to enjoy their dinner. While they were eating Jen brought up the topic of spring break.

"So Pacey, are you going back to Capeside for spring break?"

"No, I have to stay in town and work. How bout you?"

"Well, I'm going to be here for part of it and in Capeside for part of it. Grams is staying here so I will stay her for a couple of days with her, but then I am going back to Capeside to stay with Joey while Drue is in New York."

"Drue's going to New York?"

"Yeah, his mother is making him go spend time with his father. He really doesn't want to go, but you know how his mother is. Anyway, he's going to be gone the second half of the break, so I'm going to keep Joey company, along with Jack and Tobey of course."

"Of course."

"What about Dawson, is he going to be home that week?"

"Didn't you hear? His break is the week after ours so he is going home for a couple of days and then spending the rest of his break here visiting us. He's going to stay with Grams while he is here. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is. I wish someone had told me. I would have offered to let him stay with me. I'm sure I could manage to find some room on the floor for a sleeping bag."

"You mean and actually clean the apartment? You're floor would probably disintegrate at the first touch of cleaning supplies."

"Probably, but it would be worth it to have Dawson stay with me for a couple of days."

After this the conversation turned to classes and work and movies. Just some idle chit chat to get through dinner with. After dinner Jen and Pacey watched a movie while Grams finished some knitting she had been working on. When the movie ended Pacey got up and announced his intentions of going home to study for his psychology exam the next day. He thanked Grams for dinner, gave each lady a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left to walk back to his apartment. The whole way home he couldn't help but wonder what Joey and Drue had decided to do after their dinner and whether or not their date was over now. 


	14. Spring Break

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 14: Spring Break

March 16, 2002

Joey was sitting on the train on her way back to Capeside but her mind was not on the trip home. She was thinking about last night when they had all rented movies and sat around Joey's dorm room watching them. Each person got to choose a movie and everyone had to watch it no matter what. That was what started everything, if she hadn't had to watch the movies then there never would have been a problem. She was sitting on her bed between Pacey and Drue. Jen was sitting on the beanbag chair on the floor and Jack and Tobey were curled up on her roommate's bed. Everything was going fine until Pacey's movie…_I Know What You Did Last Summer_…started. They got through the pageant and the party at the beginning of the movie and the group hit the man walking down the road. They were dropping the body in the ocean when it happened. The supposedly dead man opened his eyes scaring Joey, who then jumped and buried her face in Pacey's chest. She didn't know what made her do it. She only knew that it felt comfortable and safe. She jumped back immediately and apologized, but she knew that the damage had been done. After everyone else left she apologized to Drue again. He said that he understood and that he wasn't angry, but Joey still felt horrible. The only thing she could take comfort in now was that she had a full week ahead of her where she knew that she wouldn't have to face Pacey. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drue sat on the train next to Joey and he knew that she was still thinking about the night before. He knew that it wasn't her fault that she had reacted that way. Now that she was spending so much time with Pacey it was only natural that some of her old habits would start resurfacing. It still hurt though. He wished he was going to be spending the whole week with Joey, but his mother was making him go visit his father in New York. Like his father even cared if Drue came to visit or not. But he would be the good son and go. What did he have to lose. Other than Joey?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacey sat in his apartment with Jen and watched the sequel to his movie from last night. He couldn't help but remember how good it felt when Joey had jumped into his arms. He knew that she hadn't meant to do that, but it felt good anyway. He hoped that it wouldn't cause any problems between Joey and Drue while they were home for break. Drue was only going to be there for part of the week, but still, they deserved a good break and it was probably for the best that Pacey hadn't been able to travel home with them. He was going to be lonely when Jen went back to Capeside at the end of the week, but Grams had insisted that he come to her place for dinner on Friday anyway. Hopefully after a week away from each other things could be normal between him and Joey again. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 20, 2002

Joey watched as Drue's bus left for New York. She had spent all of her time with him while he was in Capeside and she couldn't help but be glad that he was gone now. Now she could get on with the rest of her plans for spring break. Jen had come in to town on the train last night and Joey was supposed to meet her, Jack and Tobey for lunch then they had some work to do. The four of them spent the rest of the week together, running off everyday after lunch so that nobody, not even Bessie had any idea where to find them. They were like school kids again, keeping their secrets from the adults who might try to stop them from what they were doing. All four were somewhat sad when Saturday came and it was time to go back to Boston. They perked up though when they realized that on Tuesday they would get to see Dawson again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 26,2002

Dawson couldn't believe the difference in temperature between California and Massachusetts. He would admit that it was quite chilly in LA, but it was nothing compared to the downright cold of Capeside and Boston. He was just putting on a second sweater when there was a knock on the door of the apartment. 

"I'll get it Grams."

Dawson opened the door and there stood Pacey. 

"What are you doing here already? I thought you were coming over later with the others."

"I was, but I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"Okay. What's up Pace?"  
"I'm in love. With Joey. Still. I know that she is with Drue now but I can't help how I feel. I don't know if I can keep controlling my emotions when she is around. I don't know what to do."

"Pacey, I don't know what to tell you . You really hurt her bad when you left last summer, and then when you lied to her. When we lied to her. Her heart was broken all over again. I don't know if she has let it heal enough to love you again. You need to try to keep control, because she doesn't need any more confusion in her life."

"I know man. You're right. I'm not what she needs right now. She needs Drue. So I'm just gonna have to move on with my life and try to forget what she means to me. I just don't know if that is possible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey stood on the other side of the apartment door and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pacey was still in love with her? Of course she knew that he still had feelings, but she never dreamed that they were this strong. What was she going to do now. Should she tell Pacey that she knew how he felt, but that she was happy with Drue and nothing was going to change that? Or should she just let him move on like he had said without knowing that she knew. It was probably best to just let the whole thing drop without letting him know that she had heard this conversation. So with that decided she turned around and left the apartment building to head toward Drue's dorm. She would just wait until later to go see Dawson with everyone else. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 30, 2002

The rest of Dawson's visit went very well. The group showed him around Boston and took him to all of their favorite places. They went out to dinner and to the movies and to some clubs and frat parties. Every night they did something exciting. Of course, Joey and Dawson spent time alone together during the day between her classes. She told him all of the exciting things that were going on at school and with Drue. She told him how happy she was and how glad she was that he could come visit them all for his break. By time Saturday came they were all sad to see him go, but they only had a couple of weeks left of the semester and then they would have the whole summer together in Capeside. They all went along for the trip to the airport and stayed until after Dawson's plane took off. Although Drue didn't know Dawson well, even he was sad to see him go. Drue had another reason to be sad though. He was seeing the beginning of the end of his relationship. He would watch Joey when she didn't know he was looking, and more than once he had seen her gaze longingly at Pacey before quickly turning away from him. 


	15. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 15: Home Again

May 10, 2002

The rest of the semester went by quickly for the group of friends and before they knew it finals week was upon them. Joey had stopped going home every weekend, as did the other three. Apparently whatever was drawing them back to Capeside was gone or forgotten. Joey and Drue were surprisingly still a couple. Joey pretending not to have feelings for Pacey and Drue pretending not to notice the longing looks she cast in Pacey's direction. One thing he was grateful for was that the others didn't seem to notice the way she looked at Pacey and therefore, Drue did not have to suffer through their looks and acts of pity. And it was true, nobody (not even Pacey), knew Joey's true feelings. Joey herself didn't even realize them. So throughout the rest of the semester Joey and Drue continued with their relationship as if nothing had changed. Joey finished her last final and walked out of the room with a contented sigh. She knew she had done well and would easily make Dean's List again this semester. She was lost in her own world as she walked down the hallway and out the door so she didn't realize she was being followed until a beautiful red rose was held out in front of her face. 

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," said Pacey with a grin. 

"Pacey you shouldn't have," said Joey with a laugh as she took the flower from him. 

"I didn't," came Pacey's response. 

"You didn't?"

"Nope, I just had the pleasure of delivering the flower. It's not from me."

"Then who gave it to you?"

"Drue. He was on his way over here to meet you after your test but he had to hurry to get back to campus to take his test so I offered to play delivery man for him."

"Well, that was awful nice of you Pace. And it was really sweet of Drue to get me a flower. It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, Jo, it is," said a disgusted Pacey. He couldn't believe how Joey was acting just because of a stupid flower. He wished he had never run into Drue. Of course, if he hadn't he would have been subjected to the sight of Drue and Joey kissing in the hallway when she finished her class and let's face it, no guy wants to see his ex-girlfriend, who he's still in love with, making out with her new boyfriend. So that is how Pacey ended up delivering the flower to Joey for Drue. 

"So, what are you doing now that your done your finals?" asked Pacey, as they began walking again. 

"Going back to my room and packing to go home. It's going to be so weird not seeing you and Jen every day. I wish you guys were coming back to Capeside for the summer."

"Well, we're going to visit. And of course you and the others will come back to visit us for a week or two, won't you?"

"Of course we will. At least Dawson and I will. I can't really speak for the others but Dawson and I are already planning a trip."

"Great."

"So where are you off to now?"

"Oh you know me, Jo, just going wherever the wind takes me. Or to the library to pick up a book for the Dean, whichever will get me into the least amount of trouble."

"Well, I think you should head to the library, since that is the one that will get you paid."

"Good point. I'll see you at dinner tonight Jo."

"Yeah, see you later Pace."

Joey walked back to her dorm room and packed up her stuff, the smile still on her lips as she thought about her conversation with Pacey. She really was going to miss having him in Capeside this summer, but maybe it was for the best. With Pacey in Boston Joey would be able to concentrate on her relationship with Drue. Maybe then she would stop seeing Pacey's face every time she closed her eyes to go to sleep at night. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 11, 2002

Dawson walked out his front door, continued down to the dock, jumped into his little rowboat and started rowing the familiar route to the Potter B&B. When he reached the dock at the end of his trip, he quickly tied up the rowboat next to Joey's and ran up to the door. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had been in Boston for spring break but he really missed them. This was going to be different. They had a whole summer to spend together, not just five days. That wasn't the only reason he was excited though. This was going to be the first summer he and Joey would spend together since the summer before tenth grade. They had so many plans, the only thing marring the vacation was that Jen and Pacey were staying in Boston for the summer. Of course, they would visit Capeside and Joey and Dawson would visit Boston, but it just wasn't the same. Dawson was about to knock on the door when a familiar voice spoke up behind him. 

"She's not here. She stayed in Boston with Jen for a couple of days. Said something about apartment hunting for next year. She should be back by Friday," said a irritated Drue. 

"You seem pretty upset about that Drue."

"How am I supposed to feel, knowing that my girlfriend chose to stay in the same city as the ex-boyfriend that she is still in love with?"

"Did she tell you she's still in love with him?"  
"No."  
"Then how do you know?"  
"I can just tell. I can see it in the way she looks at him. The way she doesn't look at me."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things. Joey is crazy about you. She loves spending time with you."

"Yes she does. But she's not in love with me. I'm not stupid enough to believe that she ever will be. Her heart will always belong to Pacey."

"I think you're wrong."  
"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my mother, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, have a good one Drue."  
"You too Dawson."

Dawson decided to stay at the B&B and visit with Bessie and Bodie for a little while. He was sitting in the kitchen talking to them as they cooked dinner for the guests when he decided to discuss Joey's relationship with them. 

"Do you think Joey is still in love with Pacey?"

"Why do you ask?" Bessie wanted to know.

"Well, I just ran into Drue on my way over and he seems to think she is."  
"Oh. Well, that's a tough question. I mean, part of Joey will always love Pacey, but no, I don't think she is still in love with him. She's moving on with her life and she is happy with Drue," responded Bess thoughtfully.

"I disagree," said Bodie from where he was basting the chicken at the stove. "I think she is still in love with Pacey. She just doesn't want to admit because she's afraid of getting hurt again."

"What do you think Dawson?" asked Bessie.

"I don't know about the whole Pacey thing, but I do know that if Drue were to break up with Joey, it wouldn't break her heart."  
They changed the subject then and once dinner was ready Dawson left for home, not wanting to get in the way of the guests. Besides, he had a lot of time to make up for with his baby sister. From the looks of it he was going to have plenty of time to spend with her this week while Joey was still in Boston.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 17, 2002

Joey was having a blast during her extra week in Boston. On Friday she went with Jen and Pacey to see a concert in the park. After the concert they went to an all night diner to get something to eat. That was when Pacey dropped his bomb. 

"So….I got my grades today."

"How did you do?" asked Jen.

"Great. I got A's in both of my classes."  
"Pacey, that is so great! I knew you could do it," exclaimed Joey with a grin. 

"Yeah, but that's not the best part. My dad was so impressed with my grades that he offered to pay for me to go to school as a full time student next year."  
"That is so good," said Jen.

"Yeah. That means that I don't have to work all summer, so I'm going home with you tomorrow Joey."  
"That's great," said a less than enthusiastic Joey.

"So you're just going to leave me here all by myself for the summer? That is so unfair," cried Jen.

"Jen, you have Grams and your local friends from school. And you know perfectly well that Jack and Tobey are coming to visit you in two weeks. Then you're coming to Capeside for a couple of weeks. Then we are all coming to visit you and Grams again. You are definitely not going to be alone for the summer," said Joey.

After this Jen and Pacey started discussing their plans for the summer, but Joey wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. All she could think about was the fact that Pacey was going to be back in Capeside after all. How was she going to deal with that? She was going to have to make sure that she was never alone with him. The one good thing about the whole situation was that Doug offered to let Pacey stay with him for the summer so at least Joey wouldn't have to deal with having him under the same roof for three months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 15, 2002

Joey was sitting on her bed watching a movie with Drue. Jack and Tobey were in Boston visiting Jen and they weren't due to come back until tomorrow. Jen was coming with them to visit for three weeks. Dawson was visiting some relatives with his parents and little sister. Joey couldn't believe how big Lily had gotten since Christmas. Joey didn't know where Pacey was today. Drue said he invited him to join them, but he never showed up. That was just as well because Joey didn't think she could handle being in the same room with Pacey and Drue together. She didn't know what caused the tension when the three of them were alone together, but it was really uncomfortable. Joey jumped as she heard a loud clap of thunder outside. It had been raining all day and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Joey sighed then looked at Drue as he watched the movie. 

"Rainy days are so depressing, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are, but the rain isn't the only thing depressing me lately."

"So tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that we are both forcing ourselves to stay in this relationship when it's obvious that we shouldn't be together anymore."

"What do you mean? I think we have a good relationship. I like being with you. I feel happy with you."

"No, you feel safe with me. You don't really care for me as anything more than a friend. You stay with me because you know that if we ever break up it won't break your heart. You stay with me even though you are in love with Pacey because you know that he could break your heart again...and I never could."

"That is not true."

"It is true. You know it's true, you just don't want to accept it yet. I've seen the way you look at him. I've never seen you look at anyone that way before. Not even Dawson."  
"What do you want me to do about it? Pacey was a big part of my life. Of course I'm still going to care about him."

"You should be with him. I don't want to be in the way of your happiness. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to him. And it's really not fair for me to stay in this relationship knowing that I could never make you happy. I deserve the chance to find somebody who will feel the same way about me as I feel about her."

"You're right. Well partially right anyway. You do deserve someone who will treat you better than I do. I do care for you a great deal, but I don't think I could ever love you. I've tried to love you, but I can't. I'm sorry for that. But Pacey and I are never going to be together again. That relationship is in the past. It's over and we're never going to get it back."

"I think you're wrong."

"No, I'm not."

Joey and Drue watched the rest of the movie without talking. When it was over Drue leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Without another word he got up and left the B&B. He needed some time to be alone to process the fact that Joey wasn't his girlfriend anymore. He was amazed when he realized that their break up didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. He knew that they would remain friends and he was happy about that. 


	16. History Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and trust me…no money is being made.

True Love Renewed

Chapter 16: History Repeats Itself

August 22, 2002

Tonight was Dawson's last night in Capeside. The group had thrown a farewell party for him and a good time was had by all. Jen came back to Capeside for it and made a funny comment about Joey and herself having both been with all four of the guys at some point in their lives. Leave it to Jen to think about something like that. After the party Dawson and Joey had gone for a walk to the docks at the Yacht Club to make sure everything was in place for the surprise tomorrow night. While they were checking things out he took to opportunity to have a talk with Joey.   
"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Pacey since you and Drue broke up."

"Well, Pacey and I are friends. We've all been spending a lot of time together. You know…going to the Rialto, hanging out at the ruins…what's so strange about that?"

"Nothing I guess. But I don't think it's just friendship with you two."  
"Of course it's just friendship. Anything else between us ended over a year ago. You know that Dawson."  
"I know. I'm just saying, maybe it didn't end. Maybe it was just put on pause for a while."

"I don't think so Dawson."  
"Well, you better make sure. I just want you to be happy Joey. Don't be afraid to let yourself have what you want. The possibility that you might get hurt is what tells you that it's worth going for. Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay I'll think about it."  
"Promise?"

"Promise."  
"Good. Well everything looks okay here, so we should get back. I think we did a pretty good job, how bout you?"  
"Looks good to me. Let's get out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 23, 2002

Joey sat on a dock at the Yacht Club and thought about the summer that was coming to an end. Tomorrow she would be returning to Boston with most of her friends. Dawson, of course, was returning to California, and was actually on his way right now. Joey smiled sadly as she thought about not seeing him until Christmas. His parents were flying out to California for Thanksgiving this year. At least she had Jen, Jack, Tobey, Drue and Pacey. They were all going to live in the same apartment building this year. It was located in the midst of their various campuses. Drue, Pacey and Tobey were going to live together in one apartment and Joey, Jen and Jack were going to share another one. They had already taken most of their stuff and moved it in so they wouldn't have much to do tomorrow when they got there. 

Joey looked up as she heard footsteps behind her. She had asked Pacey to meet her here tonight. She smiled when a glance at her watch told her that he was right on time. 

"Hello Pacey."

"Hello Jo. What's up? Why did you want me to meet you here of all places?"

"Because I have something to show you. Just walk with me."

They started walking down the dock and after a while Pacey stopped in shock. There in front of him was his boat True Love.   
"Where did this come from?"  
"Jen and I found her on a walk during Thanksgiving break. We've been fixing her up ever since. All of us. Jen, Dawson, Jack, Tobey and I. We all helped. I think she turned out pretty well, don't you?"

"She's beautiful. But if all of you worked on it why are you the only one here tonight?"  
"Well the others were all going to be here. We were going to give it to you last night so that Dawson could be here too, but I asked them if I could give it to you alone."  
"Why?"

"Well, it seems to me that now that you own a sailboat again, you owe a cruise to the woman you love. I was hoping that I was still that woman."  
"You've always been that woman Jo. I've never stopped loving you. And I would be honored if you would go sailing with me."

"I love you Pacey."

"I love you too Joey."  
Pacey pulled Joey into his arms and kissed her passionately. It felt so good to be in his arms again and this time she knew that she would stay there forever. As the two of them pulled apart they both looked at the True Love.  
"Shall we?" asked Pacey.

"We shall," answered Joey. 

They climbed aboard the boat and as they sailed out into the sunset Pacey pulled her into his arms for another long, passionate kiss. 

****

The End


End file.
